


When they come for me...I'll be gone.

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere around the corner of the kitchen, an entity opened his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they come for me...I'll be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wohooo guys! How are you all? Well I feel that this series is soon coming to an end :S Everything is coming out the way I've imagined it, and thankfully the Marionette has been a wonderful character to write! This is his first appearance and I hope I nailed the character. 
> 
> NOTE: This week It might take a while to upload since I have school projects and exams but I promise to upload part 8 since I only have to edit it. As soon as I finished this part I began to write part 8 hahahaha! But I promise I'll upload it soon. 
> 
> Keep the comments coming! I love to hear your opinions! have an awesome week and take care!

The pizzeria was deeply quiet; the cleaning service barely spoke to each other and when they did it was for their work. William could tell the difference when Mike was around because the personnel would ask him questions about his shift and the guy would sometimes answer with a nervousness that William found amusing and adorable. And speaking of the brat, it was indeed weird the absence of him, Mike was usually punctual. Claude had tried to call him, but the phone was off...maybe the laddie was asleep again, he worked so hard every night so yeah; maybe it was that the case.

"Drop it Claude, he's maybe asleep, he'll come around, there's still time for him"- He told the woman, she nodded and went back to work.

But something unsettled him somehow, neither Claude nor the others knew but he had called Mike on the morning, the guy was a mess full of rage, nervousness and despair:

"Mike, the fuck is wrong with you?"  
 _"Shit happened man, SHIT HAPPENED"_  
"What? Did Claude rejected you?"  
 _"It was them, it has always been those bastards!"_  
"What are you talking about?"- William asked, completely confused  
 _"I gotta go"_

And now, the man is late for work. William sighed as he hung up some strings that they had fell down somehow from the roof of the pizzeria, it was confusing because the strings had been cut using some scissors but Will and his cleaning service replaced them all. What they didn't knew was that repairing the strings would bring so many problems...

Somewhere around the corner of the kitchen, an entity opened his eyes.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_< <Hey Mike, so... about the phone call; you left me hanging man, are you okay? Call me if you need something, you have plenty of time during your shift (I'm sure you don't catch a dude sneaking inside each day, do you?) But oh well, this is the 4 time you don't come and see us, we miss you, the silence here is awkward. Any way, we hope to see you tomorrow. PS: Check your phone, we called you but it wasn't working. Will>>_ **

Mike glanced at the entrance of the pizzeria, uneasiness crawling up and bile raising up his throat. He didn't wanted to go in, he didn't wanted to face the animatronics again, or the memories.

 _'Fuck that, fuck this'_ \- He glanced at the note- _'Fuck THEM'_

He could leave, no one was at the parking lot, no car and no person was there waiting for him...well, not a human was waiting, but robots were indeed expecting him. He could leave, and he wanted, he really REALLY wanted to leave...but something about leaving the pizzeria and the animatronics there alone and somewhat defenseless bothered him. Well, not that defenseless; those robot had killed people, so he was doing this just to protect the poor bastards who tried to break in...And to stop the robots if they tried to maybe leave the establishment.

He swallowed the bile and entered the pizzeria and he walked inside, everything was quiet and still. He wandered around the Show Area, the trio was still and Mike let out a shy "Hello guys" and went silent for a moment.

"So about yesterday..."-What was he even doing? Apologizing to them? Well, if they were angry at him, he could might as well try- "I just wanted to apologize to you all, and Foxy too. I entered in panic and you did something that unsettled me...but my reaction was not okay, so I hope it's cool with all of this..."

The animatronics didn't moved so maybe they were fine with him, Mike was sure they had heard him so he turned and left to his office. He kind of felt good and the unsteadiness left him, sort of.

When Mike was walking on the West Hall, Freddy turned to see Bonnie and Chica, this wasn't right and things had not turned out the way the quartet had wanted to. Freddy had seen him waking up; those bastards of the cleaning service had ruined it all. This night wasn't going to be an easy one for neither of them and Mike.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The camera was all up, the doors and the lights were ready for his shift. William and his crew were great at their work and Mike couldn't thank them enough. Without them and their abilities to fix the light-bulbs and the doors, he would be dead. He sighed and checked the camera, Freddy and his crew were still there at the Show Stage while Foxy was still inside on Pirate Cove.

"Okay then..."- Mike exhaled and he lowered the camera to keep battery.

He sipped a bit of his coffee, he didn't needed it as he was fully awake but it was so comforting and warm... wait a minute...he had never sipped at his coffee when he was on his shift. The animatronics were always attacking him and he was always trying to harm him that he used to forget about his coffee...why was today so different? Oh well, maybe he was just paranoid.

Music was heard, were thy moving now?

Mike checked the camera and his blood dropped when he saw Pirate Cove with the 'IT'S ME'

"Shit, shit, SHIT"- Mike muttered angrily as he closed the door of the West Hall. He waited for Foxy to bang the door but it didn't came... and he waited, and waited but nothing. The music suddenly stopped and Mike checked the camera again, Foxy had gone back to his place.

"What? Did you even come here? How...? Where..."

He switched back to the Show Stage and the trio had moved away.

"Where the FUCK are you all?"- Mike grunted, switching frantically the camera, the animatronics weren't anywhere to be seen. Mike lighted the corners of both halls and no sight of Bonnie and Chica. This whole situation was so weird... and Mike was not liking it at all. The music sounded again and this time Mike recognized it as the music box one, the one that was near Pirate Cove.

Mike glanced at the camera again and looked at Pirate Cove, the music was not coming from there now apparently... he switched to the Restrooms or the Backstage but no, not even close. But when he switched to the Kitchen...

"There it is..."- Mike muttered as he listened attentively, he could swear that he knew that tune from somewhere... But it was interrupted when the pots and pans began to rattle and it interrupted the music, but Mike was relieved because it meant that Chica was there.

"You hungry Chica? At this hour?"- Mike said with a shy grin, but it lasted for 2 seconds, as the rattle of the kitchen began to sound fierce and as if something heavy was being dropped on the ground and breaking in the process.

"What the...?"- Mike said as he narrowed his eyebrows and feeling nervousness and worry. Were the animatronics attacking something or someone? Should he go and check? He was about to leave the camera and go, but the rattle suddenly stopped as well as the music.

Mike was confused but at the same time he relaxed, it was over... but then he froze when the lights went off. A blackout. Had he run out of battery?

"Oh fuck, oh shit...please no... Not now..."- Mike exclaimed as he panicked, he was not prepared for this. And worse of all, he had even saved power so he was deathly sure that he had not run out of battery, THEY had done something.

His eyes had gotten used to the darkness quickly, that and he knew the pizzeria from memory, so he sat there waiting for the animatronics to go and get him but they didn't came. A long time had passed when he heard movement, something was there with him, and the movement didn't sound as it was something heavy as an animatronic...Was it golden Freddy? (Because for some reason, Mike had always thought that Golden Freddy was something else far from an animatronic) Maybe he was, so he just hoped for him... not for what happened next.

The lights went back on, and Mike glanced up the office had lights again, he quickly grabbed the camera and saw the trio with Foxy on the Dining Area, still and staring at the camera. A laugh of a little girl was heard and Mike glanced up, and saw a horrifying face. The Marionette stared at him firmly with his white pupils piercing through his soul, for some reason Mike couldn't scream, he could almost swear that the smile was still widening and that terrified him the most.

The Marionette made a swift movement and the only thing that Mike remembered next was darkness and a very hard and painful blow behind his head.


End file.
